


Queen of a Yokai

by Viscount_Vampyre



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Vampyre/pseuds/Viscount_Vampyre
Summary: Years after the end of Naraku's reign, Rin's been living in the village enjoying Lord Sesshomaru's regular visits. This spring, something happens to escalate their relationship. One-shot of Sesshomaru and Rin, with a lemon.





	Queen of a Yokai

Queen of a Yokai

Request prompt from Nayuun, et al

Author’s introduction: This is a fluffy one-shot with Sesshomaru and Rin, it’s light and upbeat and relatively happy if I may say so. It does have a lemon at the end too, so a polite heads up.

If you have any suggestions, caught any errors, please leave a review/comment or shoot me a PM, I read every review/comment and reply whenever I can. Thank you very much and I hope you like my little story.

Lots of love

VV

Morning came and it was actually a pleasant day, birds cooed and called loudly and the wind blew calmly over the village.

Rin rubbed at her eyes and yawned as she threw off her blanket.

The weather was getting nice enough that she no longer needed to sleep in her heavy sheeting. She detested heavy blankets weighing her down. Months of travel with Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Jaken, and A-Un had somewhat conditioned her to prefer lighter, easier to stow thin cloth.

It was mid-spring and the world had almost completely thawed.

‘Spring’ she thought wistfully, flowers would soon begin to bloom, the farms would be alive with tilling and the rousing calls of people.

‘It’ll be nice to…’ she stood from her bedroll and stretched her arms, ‘see everything return.’

Mid-stretch, she paused, thinking aloud, “Wait if it’s spring, then…”

Her features rose and she beamed a smile.

Approaching the sliding door of her small home she opened it and stepped out onto her small deck.

A warm wetness permeated the air and the sun was only minutes since rising.

The grass on either side of the small path in front of her single floor home was wet with dew and had the tell-tale signs of having recently been trodden.

Wide familiar footprints led across the front of the approach to her house.

Following their path her eyes fell upon the familiar golden scales and tall height of A-Un.

The dragon had curled itself onto the ground and its abdomen was rising steadily, but the eyes of both its heads lit up with familiarity when it saw Rin.

Then she saw him.

A few feet from the dragon, looking at an early bloom in one of the trees which dotted the small fenced area around her home, was Lord Sesshomaru.

Her eyes crinkled in the corners and she could barely contain her glee to see him after so long.

A-Un looked from Rin to its master quietly observing what was to come.

Joy was rising in Rin’s chest to the point that she couldn’t bare it…

Lord Sesshomaru would visit occasionally, but after several years the visits became less frequent, however he’d made a promise to her…

‘And…’ she thought, her heart beating loud enough to hammer in her chest, ‘here he is!’

She let out a shuddered breath, ‘after all these years…’

The wind blew just as he turned.

Silver locks moved to the side and his gaze left the flower to look towards her.

Rin didn’t quite know what to say… She’d rehearsed their reunion so many times, but yesterday she’d almost forgot that she should have been looking out for his arrival.

‘And here he is!’ she repeated.

She let out a half cry of joy and took a tentative step forwards while raising her hand.

“Sesshomaru?” she asked.

A nagging remnant of doubt made her think that it was all too good to be true. He couldn’t have actually returned, she had to have been dreaming.

He stepped forwards as he fully turned. The material of his kimono waved in the wind and he nodded his head while he closed his eyes.

Opening them he appeared to soften ever so slightly as he responded, “Rin.”

She stepped down the step from her raised deck and the tears began to flow freely as she smiled.

Yet her happy joy at seeing him soured as soon as he spoke, asking a question as he looked down from her face, “What are you wearing?”

She’d never changed out of her sleep wear!

Immediately her eyes widened and she brought her nervous hands up to cover her chest and abdomen.

“I! Ah!” she squealed and turned back into her home.

Sesshomaru looked on and slightly furrowed his brow.

‘Oh I was so excited! Of course you ditz!’

She shook her head as she went towards her linen chest.

Opening the lacquered wooden container she hastily grabbed a rough spun, casual kimono and began dressing it over top of her underclothes.

From where she was kneeling she could see her doorway and she heard the creaking of the wooden planks as Sesshomaru stepped up and onto her deck.

“W-wait Lord Sesshomaru!” she called nervously.

Standing and pulling her kimono to cover herself her face grew red as he paused just before entering into the small room which constituted the majority of her home.

“I am waiting.” He replied coolly.

With a quiet flick of his hair he turned to the side and provided deference to her, waiting beside her door as she dressed.

Letting out a breath Rin nodded to herself and straightened her clothes, pulling the open neck and V of her kimono closed and pressing it flush with her skin.

She ran her fingers through her hair, but felt pressed that she shouldn’t make Sesshomaru wait for her.

Thinking over her initial idea she furrowed her brow and looked towards the doorway at the yokai.

The white and red of his right arm’s sleeve hung at his side as he leaned against the wall, and she thought, ‘Hey… I’ve waited for him! Why not make him wait on me a little?’

She smirked, ‘Especially if it’s so I can straighten out my hair and… and look presentable _at least!_ ’

Stepping near her small boudoir she picked up her small hand mirror and brush, quickly going at her thick, long dark locks.

She hastily set her bangs in order and fluffed the sides of her hair, teasing the sides and under layers, nodding happily when she was satisfied with how she looked.

She pursed her lips, ‘I… I don’t deserve to be this happy! I mean… what- oh dash it!’ she shook her head and tried to push her doubt and anxiety from her heart.

Returning the mirror to the table she stood up and nodded to herself as she drew a deep breath.

Stepping towards the door Sesshomaru moved from his post and looked around the corner to meet her eyes.

She felt her ears burn and her cheeks were red as she pursed her lips and held back an innocent smile of glee.

He averted his gaze as she put on a pair of Zori.

“We see that you are well, Rin.” His voice was even toned, but he seemed somewhat stilted, overly neutral.

She nodded, and tried to examine his features for any sign of his thoughts.

It’d been nearly ten years since she’d travelled and adventured with Lord Sesshomaru, yet he showed no signs of greater change.

When he’d visited in the past she’d sometimes gotten a wry smile out of him at a joke, or at a comment she’d made. But he was always stoic as ever when he decided to visit…

At her insistence he’d dropped by Kagome and Inuyasha’s home a few times.

Rin did her best to act as a mediator and she’d since always gotten along with her neighbour Kagome, but even when the two women spoke together their plans to reconcile brothers never seemed to get past a few gruff words and glances.

‘ _Yet it was still progress!_ ’ Kagome would always assure.

“Has it been… peaceful this year so far?” Sesshomaru’s question brought her out of her day dream and she perked up.

She nodded and smiled politely, “Yes! Though the winter was somewhat colder than usual and snow actually fell! The village has been fortunate…”

He stepped forwards and off the deck onto the path.

“We’ve all been fortunate.” She stole a glance at his back and he turned with a brow raised.

Stepping down to the path past him she took up her spot as guide.

Rin couldn’t really remember how it began, but… each time he’d visit, whether Lord Sesshomaru was staying only a few hours, or a day or more, Rin would guide him around the village. Pointing out changes here and there, explaining what was new, news from around the province, as well as what his brother was up to…

It was, she smiled and thought privately, it was their routine. Something she looked forwards to whenever she was able to spend time with him…

Rin liked to walk, with friends she’d now grown up with in the village, or in solitude.

She’d explored all around the town, finding nooks and crannies in the woods or along the streams, wandering into clearings and vales which were spots of tranquility.

Sometimes, she’d flirt with the idea of bringing Sesshomaru to any of these places, but… Often doubt, or fear would sap her desire and she’d instead purposefully lead him away from them if they were getting close, or would turn back to the village.

‘But I won’t this time…’ she told herself.

Nodding with confidence she thought she’d confess to him.

It burned inside her chest and she needed to tell someone, she held back a nervous smile as she corrected herself, ‘ _especially_ him’.

…

The village in the morning was far more active than she expected, several of the early rising farmers were beginning to inspect their fields, walking to and fro, only occasionally looking at the odd pair.

They crossed a small bridge over one of the irrigation streams and Rin was lost in her words, chatting away without a worry or a care to plague her thoughts or interrupt her enjoyment of her time with Sesshomaru.

Nearing the edge of one of the newer roads which had been laid she indicated the new buildings and frames which were still under construction. Several new families had moved to the village and also new shops had opened, travelling peddlers deciding to lay down roots.

It was nice, but… she sniggered before she spoke “I suppose village may not be the right word to describe home anymore.”

Sesshomaru piped up for the first time in several minutes, “Home.” He repeated and nodded, “We are pleased to hear that it truly is a home for you Rin…”

She looked back at him as they stepped off the path and nodded while blinking happily.

There was a grazing meadow just a short walk past the vegetable gardens and cultivated trees, it was a favourite spot of hers and she debated taking Sesshomaru there to…

‘To what?’ she asked herself, ‘to tell him I…’

She darted her eyes at him and gulped nervously.

She stole a look at him and looked from his strong jaw, to his bright tattoos, and then down his neck.

‘ _He’s so beautiful…’_ she thought innocently.

He turned to look at her, his face resembled concern somewhat, or at least as close to concern as Sesshomaru would normally convey. Most likely it was because she had not responded to his statement.

Hastily she cleared her throat and agreed, “Well! Uh, yes, of course! It’s uh…” she shrugged.

“It really is home to me… and I am glad.”

He tilted his head a fraction of a degree to the side, as she continued, “Glad you brought me here… Glad for everything…”

She stopped and he followed suit.

Quietly the two stood looking at one another before she darted her eyes to the ground and her voice lowered involuntarily.

The question she always dreaded…

‘How long’

She steeled herself and looked back up, meeting his gaze.

“How long will my lord deign to visit?”

He turned his head as the wind rolled slowly over them, “We are awaiting Jaken’s return… I have sent him on a mission…” he thought for a moment, keeping Rin in suspense before finally finishing, “A day, maybe more.”

‘The best!’ she thought happily.

Her eyes crinkled and she smiled as she turned and set forwards, a little more spring in her step than before.

Her stomach rumbled though and it was so loud it made her pause in surprise.

Sesshomaru would have smirked if not for the fact that her ‘want’ of anything made him rise with concern.

Bringing a hand to her abdomen Rin turned back to face her guest and pointed back the way they had come.

“W-would you mind breaking fast with me?”

Her voice was earnest and meek.

And Sesshomaru looked in her eyes, opening his mouth and pausing for the briefest of seconds. Before she offered, “Perhaps some tea? At the least…”

He nodded and politely smiled. Or at least as much as Sesshomaru could smile.

…

Coming back to her home Rin hastily went about lighting a fire in the small hearth she had in the corner of her house’s main room.

She made herself a humble meal, as the water in her kettle came to a boil. She poured Sesshomaru a cup and she felt her heart thunder in her body.

Leaning over his side to reach the cup she’d given him she realised just how close she was to him. He sat still, steadily breathing as he watched the tea flow into the diminutive cup.

‘He’s so… so calm…’ she drew in a breath as she finished the pour and smelt him.

He was… _pleasant_ so… sweet, and…

She shook her head as she returned the teapot to the table and sat opposite him.

She bowed and he returned the curtesy.

Eating quietly she looked up as he sipped gingerly at his drink.

Wondering all the while what he was thinking.

…

‘She’s… she’s so, mature.’

He took a small sip of the tea and drew a satisfied breath in as the beverage warmed him.

‘And…’ he looked at her as she looked towards the window at the flash of a passing bird.

‘She’s…’

His eyes widened and he held his breath, stifling his thoughts and taking a deep drink of the hot tea.

It wasn’t often that Sesshomaru felt nervous, but sitting at Rin’s table, as her guest… The seasoned yokai felt as vulnerable as a flower in winter.

‘She’s the only one’ He finally privately admitted, ‘to make us… this way.’

She met his gaze and he gulped before returning the cup to the table.

His hands felt strange… As if he didn’t quite know what to do with them.

And the mighty demon took pause.

His thoughts and voice became one as he spoke aloud, “I…”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened and his features rose in surprise at himself as Rin looked at him expectantly.

He averted his eyes and made an ‘ah’ sound as he lost his words.

Rin placed her bowl onto the table and he saw that her cheeks were reddened.

She put her hands on top of one another on the table, and he looked down at her nimble fingers.

‘She’s beautiful…’

His left hand was on the table and he looked at the small distance separating them.

Rin began blinking quickly.

He couldn’t help but watch her with awe, she was… _enchanting_ to him… and he thought;

‘A strange grace permeated everything she did. Like she…’ he scoffed in disbelief, ‘as if she didn’t care about how it looked. She merely did it _her_ way.’

His heart beat a little faster and he swore that he felt a flutter of anxiousness, the same which immediately preceded a battle, enter him.

Rin visibly swallowed and she extended her hand to touch his.

His breath stopped mid take and he looked down at the sudden touch.

Sesshomaru looked up and they locked eyes. For a brief moment he couldn’t hold himself back, and his eyes and expression betrayed him; he was raw, he was distressed, and for one of the few times in his life, Sesshomaru was at someone else’s mercy.

He tried to ignore it, he tried to see if longer waits between visits would help dissipate the feeling in his heart when he beheld her… but here he was…

Ensnared by a human…

_And he loved her_.

And he couldn’t do anything about it.

He wanted it not to be so; he wanted desperately to not have become his father…

But as soon as her skin touched his he felt a flutter of innocence in his chest the likes of which he hadn’t felt since he was a young boy.

“Sesshomaru…” she started.

But her voice faltered and she averted her eyes. Under her plain kimono her chest rose up and down as she breathed heavily.

‘Was she?’ he asked dumbly and his eyes widened at the revelation, ‘yet she always seemed so… so-‘

He swallowed and everything he wanted to say fell away and all he could manage was to speak her name, “Rin…”

They looked at one another and the yokai didn’t know what to do next.

He was awash with unease, uncomfortable at the plainness of how he felt… and of course at how she did as well.

Her eyes, they were open an honest, telling him secrets. Whispers came to him in her voice, and it was sweet…

But it was too nice.

And he withdrew his hand to stand.

Rin’s brow furrowed and contorted as she watched him rise from the table.

He turned, uncharacteristically, his usual grace and poise somewhat diminished by the haste and the suddenness of his movement.

“Wait!” her voice pleaded.

She leapt to her feet and nearly knocked her table over as she darted for his hand and arm.

He froze at her touch and stared towards the open door.

“Lord Sesshomaru… d-don’t…”

Her voice cracked and her breath was high pitched and laboured.

He dared not look to his side at her… he couldn’t…

His heart beat like a thunderous drum, nearly drowning out his own thoughts, but he had to remain motionless…

‘I have to… keep…’

“Please…” she quietly cried, “Don’t go…” her voice faltered and she held her breath.

He finally moved his head just so slightly and saw her.

Her face was read and her lips quivering.

“I…” she began.

His body turned to face her on its own as his thoughts began running away from his control.

“I l-love you…”

Like he’d been pierced by an arrow he now understood his brother…

He understood his father…

And Sesshomaru’s world came crashing down, because;

_It was what he wanted to hear_

It confirmed in his heart what he too felt. And it told him that he wasn’t alone…

He never need be alone.

He drew a breath as she shut her eyes, tears forming in the corners, and bowed her head.

He swallowed dryly and exhaled, “Rin…”

His voice gave the slightest hint of vulnerability.

As she clutched his right hand and arm tighter, he brought his left hand to lightly touch her chin.

She slowly looked up, cheeks reddened, and her eyes leaking at their corners.

Brushing her bang to the side he nodded and made his resolution, shutting his eyes for a brief moment to find the courage to speak;

“I love you…”

Her eyes and face began to struggle as her mouth opened and her lips shook.

The horror that he may have made a mistake grew, before she finally erupted into a smile and wrapped her arms around his chest.

Burying her face in between the warm flesh of his neck and the fur of his mokomoko-sama she let out a cry of joy and pressed herself as closely as his armour allowed.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened and his hands shot up at the embrace.

‘What… what am I t-to do?’ he thought.

Looking down at the proximity of her hair to him all he could smell was _her_ … she was perfect… beautiful… to him.

And slowly, as if he had to allow himself to be happy he brought his hands to her back.

As soon as his fingers pressed against her shoulder and her waist something… something well, _clicked_ …

Their embrace lasted several minutes, but to either of them it felt over too soon.

Moving his arms down along her side she guided his hands into her own, and tightly they held them together.

The only noise to be heard was the buzzing from outside, the waking of the village proper, and their breathing.

“Lord Sesshomaru…”

He looked into her eyes and breathlessly responded, “Yes?”

She innocently giggled and then shook her head.

She didn’t say anything but she was looking at his cuirass and the swords at his side.

He raised a brow and pulled back his hands.

Reaching to his belt he began untying and holding aloft his two swords, Tensaiga and Bakusaiga.

Their mutely coloured, lacquer, sheaths reflected the light of the hearth and Rin watched him expectantly as memories of his expert wielding flashed through her mind.

He lowered the swords before exhaling, and swallowing.

Opening his left hand he dropped the two blades to the ground.

Rin blinked and tilted her head.

Moving his hands to his side he pulled once to loosen the side of his cuirass.

Stepping back from Rin he moved the armour off of his chest and let it fall to his feet, stepping out of the two sided chest plate he was now ‘armed’ with only the mokomoko-sama and his kimono.

He looked down at his rather naked appearance and Rin leapt towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and her thighs around his waist as she jumped into his embrace.

Wrapping his arms around her he pressed her to him as tightly as he dared, and as she touched her face and lips to his neck, he followed suit and pressed his face into the bough of hers.

Her words were muffled, but she repeated, ‘I love you’ several times. Almost as if it were an incantation, or a prayer; something she was saying to plead with and ensure that it was all real.

…

When the embrace finally ended and Sesshomaru helped her down to her feet Rin looked up and knew this would be the only time she could try it… Or at least she thought so.

With their faces so close together she had to do what she watched Kagome and Inuyasha do for years…

‘Like I practised…’

Moving her face to his and pressing out her lips Rin kissed Sesshomaru.

At first his eyes widened at her sudden advance towards him, especially since he was helping her back down to the ground.

But when her lips touched his he watched as she closed her eyes and gave her all to him in the simplest gesture.

It felt one-sided for a few moments but then, with a bit of a push, Rin felt Sesshomaru kiss back.

He brought his arms around her, his left across her back and her right around her shoulders, holding her warmly as he, Sesshomaru, the great yokai Daimyo, and heir to his father, was slain in much the same was as his father; by love.

When they broke off their kiss it was the yokai which spoke first, his voice was uneven and reminded Rin of the young men and boys who had tried to court her; vulnerable.

But unlike them he was _hers_.

“Rin, I don’t know what I should…” he closed his eyes and drew a breath, “What we should do?”

She smiled and brought her hand to touch his cheek, responding, “There are no rules to this… we already did the hard part.”

His brow furrowed slightly and she explained, “We already said ‘I love you’”

He almost scoffed as he let out a ‘nervous’ laugh. “That was the hard part?”

She nodded, “harder than you think.”

He blinked and avoided her gaze, “No… I… I know…”

They shared another knowing glance before leaning forwards and kissing once again.

Lips pressed against one another, the warmth of their breath. Hands and arms wrapped tightly in embrace. Words and thoughts fell away as unrestricted and unbottled passion was allowed free.

…

They kissed for what felt like an age before Rin took Sesshomaru’s hand and pulled him into her small bedroom.

Her heart thundered and she nodded to herself before turning to face him.

“Sessho-“ her voice faltered when she met his eyes, and she exhaled heavily, “You’re really here… With me…”

He nodded.

She stepped beside him and shut the sliding door, sealing off her room from the rest of her home.

‘This is the first time we’ve ever been behind closed doors…’ she looked at him hesitantly, ‘and he’s with me…’

“Lord Sesshomaru…”

He raised his hand and caressed her cheek, shaking his head at the title.

She corrected herself and whispered his name and he did the same.

Rin gulped nervously and stepped closer to him.

‘Do I even deserve him? Do I…’ she shook her head, suddenly her ideas about looking pretty fell away and she began to doubt herself.

Her smile faded and she stepped back from his touch.

He furrowed his brow and spoke, his voice somewhat sad, “Have I disappointed you?”

She sniffled and a pained chuckle came through, “No… it’s… h-have I… disappointed, you?”

Immediately Sesshomaru’s features contorted and changed showing disbelief and resolution, “Why would you say such a silly thing? You could never…”

Rin’s eyes darted towards her bed mat and she nervously swallowed.

She’d spurned so many suitors… Made it absolutely plain no one would have hold over her…

Her heart, her life, her everything, it only ever belonged to one other.

And yet, here, with him so close and with the realisation of her dream so close.

Why did she falter?

He leaned his head and extended his arms to touch hers.

“You know I.” his voice choked and the great Sesshomaru paused, when his eyes reopened he continued, “I love you Rin…”

She pursed her lips and relished the warmth of his hands on her skin.

“Kiss me again…”

He moved forwards and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

Pressing their lips together he rubbed his hands along her arms, from her exposed forearms up higher until he reached her shoulders.

She cooed at the motion, and even though her sleeves separated his fingers from her she thought she could still feel his warmth through the thin cloth.

She opened her eyes as he moved his kisses off her lips and down her chin, descending over the edge of her jaw and the top of her neck.

His eyes were shut tightly and his expression was coming through his usual calm expression.

Rin swallowed and licked her lips…

The taste of his kiss lingered and made her shudder.

His hands moved off her shoulders and began descending along her sides.

He kissed as low as he could, before the collar of her kimono covered her skin at the base of her neck. She tentatively brought her hands to rest on his shoulders, revolving between touching his neck, and tightly holding handfuls of his kimono.

Tapping him with her right hand she wanted him to rise back up.

His wet line of kisses regretfully ended and he moved away from her skin at her insistence, his gold eyes met hers and she nodded, “I want to bare you…”

His mouth opened and rose back up completely, but wordlessly he stood, his arms coming to rest at his sides pliantly.

She gulped and felt her pulse hammering throughout her body but she pressed on… Just like she’d dreamed so many times before,

She drew her fingers along the cloth obi around his waist.

She could scarcely believe that she was doing what she was, and her eyes looked up into his as she began to pull the material of the obi away.

When it was loose enough she let it fall from her hands.

His face remained the same as he watched her.

Bringing her fingers towards his collar she leaned forwards and pulled back the overlapped sides of material.

His neck and the hint of his chest came into view.

She closed her eyes and pressed forwards.

When her lips met his skin, she felt a shock roll through her body, spurred on by excitement and desire she pulled the sides of the kimono away and the heavy material fell down his shoulders to rest in the crooks of his elbows.

He had brought his hands to touch her and after she kissed a line from the top of his left pectoral to his collar he sighed and leaned his head upwards while his arms loosened and allowed the kimono to fall away from his chest.

His mokomoko-sama resting along the shoulder of the dressing fell away as well, and the garments collided with the floor with a soft flutter.

She mirrored what he had done and kissed up his neck, he let out a quiet moan and she exhaled in disbelief.

‘He likes it…’ she thought happily.

Kissing into his skin more forcefully her hands descended to his waist and began searching for the cloth knot holding up his hakama.

“Rin…”

She took hold of the knot and came away from his neck.

His left hand softly touched along the back of her head, running through her hair as he leaned forwards to kiss her lips.

Pulling the rope knot undone his hakama fell away noiselessly; involuntarily he made a small ‘hmph’ as his body was now exposed to the somewhat cool air of the room.

His right hand touched her kimono and she began undressing as they continued to kiss.

Though now, the reservation and awkwardness they both had from earlier was gone, replaced by passion… They began pressing their lips together with more force and their breathing rose in a partnered chorus.

Rin played off of Sesshomaru; she would shiver and then he would let out the lightest of moans under his breath.

She regretfully had to withdraw her hands from his abdomen for her kimono to fall away from her chest.

But quickly she became undressed, back to her underclothes.

Stepping backwards, her fingers traced down his arms and they held hands as she pulled him forwards lightly.

He stepped out and over his discarded clothes on the floor and followed her as she walked over top of her bedroll.

It was small and she pictured how diminutive it would look with the two of them on top of it.

‘Oh… gods, this _is_ real!’

Pressing his chest to hers they began to lower, instinctively, towards the bed.

Kissing, touching, and then finally coming down to sit Rin looked into Sesshomaru’s eyes and they spoke wordlessly.

His hands moved slowly and carefully, helping to pull her undershirt over her arms and head.

When her underclothes came free the cool air danced along her breasts and skin, helped down towards her by their excited breathing.

She didn’t feel like she should cover herself, and oddly, she felt no shame to be as nude as he was.

With his firm grip on either side of her shoulders he helped lower her down onto the mat.

“Sesshomaru?” she asked, her voice intonated that she wondered what he was about to do.

He leaned forwards and began kissing her, this time adding his tongue into the mix.

Touching his legs to hers, she thought ‘my goodness… he’s just so… _Warm!_ ’

Tentatively his tongue parted her lips and rolled along them in between their kiss, but as he drew his body closer to hers, and more of his flesh connected to her, his tongue became more adventurous.

She cooed and raised her tongue to begin running along his.

Running her hands down his arms she began to dig her nails in, lightly scratching at him as he caressed her neck.

…

Eventually they drew off one another’s undergarment, and finally the two were nude…

Baring their skin before one another Rin wrapped herself around Sesshomaru and began kissing his neck.

Caressing her breasts she let out a loud moan of anticipation and reached a hand down tentatively to touch him.

He let go of her and gave a soft, yet commanding push, indicating she was to lie back down. In the midmorning light, over the buzzing and calls of birds coming through the window Sesshomaru’s voice asked a question, “Do you trust me?”

His chest moved up and his abdomen rippled as a shiver came over him.

Licking her lips and tasting him again Rin nodded.

“I trust you…”

He nodded and lowered himself towards her chest.

Kissing between her breasts he began rubbing his hands up and down her back and side.

Leaving a wet line of kisses he continued to descend and Rin gulped as her breath grew shallower.

‘W-what’s he doing?’ she wondered, ‘What on earth is he intending here!?’

Reaching the end of her ribcage he gave her breasts a light caress before placing his hands on either side of her waist.

Rising from her torso he sparingly kissed and rubbed his cheek along her abdomen and belly before reaching, ‘oh… oh my!’ she thought.

Her heart was beating so loud she was sure he could hear it, but all she could do was watch on in eager anticipation.

Slowly, at the rate of a glacier, he began planting light pecks around her waist line.

He made a wide U of kisses before lowering himself down farther.

Behind him she heard him kick his clothes out of the way, giving his legs more room as he laid on the end of the bedroll and floor.

His hands moved from her waist and began pushing her raised thighs down until they were flush with the bedding.

His warm skin rubbed against hers and he finally stopped kissing to meet her eyes.

“Sesshomaru…” she called weakly, completely under his thrall.

He looked down, now, so close to her womanhood, she felt embarrassed.

But any negativity as well as any thoughts she had were swiftly thrown out, replaced by the shock of warmth and movement against her.

Lowering his head between her legs and opening his mouth in one quick motion he planted a kiss onto her lips before making her shiver at the touch of his tongue’s tip.

“Sessh! Oh… m-maa…” she cried out.

But watching his features, now obscured she was overtaken by the sensuality of what she saw.

His hands moved from her thigh to her waist, warmly rubbing her skin, and firmly holding her in place.

His kissing and his tongue were unashamedly evil…

Between her lips he began a light licking from the top to bottom. Periodically slowing his pace, and then without warning or indication he’d double his speed or the level of force applied.

But then he began to focus on the top; ‘the… the most sensitive part…’ she thought erotically.

Circling and pressing his tongue against her clitoris he would pull himself away only to return after kissing her somewhere down there, either on her labia, or between them, or even on the sensitive area of skin between her thigh and womanhood.

It was passionate… it was… _loud_ …

She was moaning, climbing higher and higher in pitch as he worked his tongue around her, over her… and even in between…

“It…it’s so warm…”

Her hands clutched at the bedding and her legs tensed.

He closed his eyes and doubled his efforts, moving up and down pressing his warm… wriggling tongue against her, dragging it between her before focusing on her clitoris again.

His right hand moved off her thigh and she felt a shock of pleasure as he licked and sucked at her.

“Ahh! Ohhh…. N-no too much! Yo-ou…”

His hand touched hers and she looked to her side as he pressed his fingers and indicated they were to hold one another’s hands.

As soon as she realised she freed her right hand and embraced his left.

Looking back down between her legs she saw his eyes open and meet hers.

His mouth was moving but he remained connected to her.

Her fingers began tightening against his and she dug her nails into the back of his hands.

Her eyes fluttered and try as she might she couldn’t maintain her composure, it was just too much, and too good at the moment…

She arched her back and her skin shivered as an orgasm began to wrack her.

Rin shook her head from side to side, biting her lip and moaning through her grit teeth at the speed with which she had climaxed.

She continued to hold his hands and she opened her eyes to watch, perversely, as Sesshomaru broke off his ‘kiss’.

His mouth glistened and he rose to place his chin against her thigh.

Rin didn’t realise it until now but she was panting, struggling to recompose herself and also to catch her breath.

His eyelids were heavy with each blink and he finally broke the silence as he rose up by saying, “Was that… pleasant for you?”

She laughed and closed her eyes, letting go of his hands and rolling to her side to see him better.

“Of course it was… I’ve never felt like that before.”

He nodded and looked at his right hand.

She quieted and watched him, though he was naked, and very obviously aroused he looked like he was considering something, “Sesshomaru?”

He closed his eyes and nodded, “I’m sorry Rin… I… was struck by something.”

The yokai looked away, “What if I hurt you?”

With a breathy chuckle she shook her head and rose up easily planting her hands on his shoulders.

He could have stayed upright; he could have stopped her… But he didn’t and Rin wasn’t about to think about why, she was his, and he was hers…

Looking into his golden eyes and handsome face she pushed a lock from his cheek and smiled, “Shut up and make love to me.”

…

She was awkward at first and needed his help to steady but she straddled his waist and paused as she took hold of his erect glistening member in her hand.

Her chest tightened and she drew in a nervous breath…

“Help me… just di-direct.” She asked quietly.

He nodded and wordlessly complied.

She felt his head in between the folds of her glistening labia, pressing ever so slightly against her entrance.

She shut her eyes tightly and took another deep breath.

A few seconds passed before she opened her eyes and touched his free right hand.

“Hold me… just here…” she planted his hand on her hip and then they looked at one another.

‘Please don’t hurt…’ she thought.

Lowering herself at the knees she began to descend onto his member and envelop him into her.

It was a pressure, and uncomfortable at first, but then…

She gulped and her breath became shallow as she watched his eyes. He was blinking and breathing heavily as well… and it gave her confidence.

He moved his left hand from his penis and placed it on her other hip.

She took one more breath and closed her eyes, putting her hands on either of his forearms.

“Okay…”

Lowering herself with a little more force she slid down until his shaft was wholly within her.

Her eyes shot open wide at the feeling, and she sat in shock for a brief moment before moaning.

Sesshomaru let out a breathy moan of his own as his concern became replaced by pleasure.

She shook her head and slowly lowered herself towards his chest.

“I-it… it… d-didn’t hurt!” she laughed in surprise and the muscles moved reminding her of his member and she immediately moaned.

Uncoordinatedly she came to kiss him as she slowly rose off him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, interrupting her.

She nodded and let out another moan at the warm, full, feeling within her.

…

After becoming accustomed to the feeling of her lover Rin began testing just how much she was able to handle.

She moved herself up and down, slowly, and Sesshomaru rose into a sit, moving his arms from her hips to her back.

Groaning and moaning quietly the whole while.

“Wait!” she cried.

Immediately he stopped and looked at her, before she continued, “R-right there… it… it’s the best, j-just slowly okay?”

He nodded and began helping her move up and down at a certain angle.

At first it was slow, but then…

Rin’s body relaxed in his arms and she began to increase her rhythm, carefully Sesshomaru began to thrust upwards in time with her descents and she nodded as she arched her back and let out a loud moan.

“Y-yes… oh gods… r-right there…”

Sesshomaru lent forwards and began kissing her chest, licking, and making a trail towards her left nipple as his pace began to increase.

She furrowed her brow and began to shake her head.

‘N-no! too fast… too… too _hard!_ ’

“Sesshomaru...” she whispered.

His eyes were shut tightly and his rhythm was continuing to speed up.

“Oh gods…” she swore.

She leant backwards in his arms and threw her head back as she brought herself down onto him.

He let out a growl and came away from her breast.

She looked back down to watch as he moved, and easily brought her from on top of him, and in his lap, to lying back on the bedroll.

Yet the whole motion he had remained within her.

‘Wait…’ she thought, ‘he’s not left me… t-this whole… t-time?’

With him on top she watched, open mouthed, as he began to take control.

“Wait…” she whispered, “I… _oh gods! No! I’m… I’m!”_

Her voice climbed and she looked down as his thrusts slowed and then sped up erratically.

He lowered his hands and took hold of her sides, holding her firmly as he continued to thrust.

“Rin…”

She nodded and tried to close her mouth as she stifled a loud moan.

She extended a hand to touch his chest, almost slapping him as her body shivered and she felt a mind numbing wave of pleasure.

“Too… m-much…” she whispered.

Closing his eyes and opening his mouth as he moaned, he responded, “n-no… such thing…”

She chuckled weakly before arching her back again and wrapping her legs around him.

“Please! Sesshomaru… please!”

He lowered and began kissing her before descending and biting her shoulder.

She let out a yelp and a moan at the same time and he finally stopped moving his hips.

Between his teeth he let out a deep growl and groan.

His muscles shook and she ran her hands up and down his back in a caress, “I love you… I love you.”

Pecking her lips against his head she pulled him down against her and enjoyed the warmth of his skin and sweat against her.

Letting go of his bite he sputtered and let out a pent up breath as he responded, “I love you Rin… _I love you.”_

Moving so that he could see her face they began kissing again as their heartbeats thundered together and their bodies entwined.

Wrapping his hand with hers Sesshomaru laid down beside her and his voice came out strong, yet loving and quiet, “I’ll never be anywhere but your side.”

Rin felt a warmth in her eyes spread across her cheek and fall to the sheet underneath them.

“Truly?”

He opened his mouth and let out a heavy breath, his chest moving up and down steadily, “Truly.”

Curling herself forwards and pressing her forehead to his skin, “Say you’ll never let me go…”

Pressing his nose into her hair and shutting his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, he nodded and repeated the words, “I’ll never let you go…”

She cried joyfully and let herself go, tight and at peace in his warm embrace,

“I love you Sesshomaru…”

The yokai touched her and held her as tight as he dared,

“I love you Rin…”

…

C’est fini, merci


End file.
